Around the World with Timon
|title = Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa |released = September 12, 1996 June 7, 2004 (rereleased) |duration = 70 minutes |episodes = 6 }} Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa is a direct-to-video film inspired by The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is a recapitulation of six episodes from the television series and the first of three volume compilations about Timon and Pumbaa. Composition Episodes :"Boara Boara" :"Yukon Con" :"Saskatchewan Catch" :"Brazil Nuts" :"Truth or Zaire" :"Never Everglades" Characters :Timon :Pumbaa :The Native Chief :The Three Natives :The Flying Squirrel :Quint :Ralph and Eddie :Pumbaa Jr. Song :"Stand By Me" Plot Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and his warthog friend, Pumbaa. At the start of the film, the two are traipsing the jungle, praising their good fortune. No sooner have they done this when the sky grows dark with clouds, and a bolt of lightning strikes Pumbaa. Horrified, Timon races to his friend's aid and drags the warthog to a nearby cave, where he attempts to revive Pumbaa. When the warthog awakens, he reacts with confusion to his own name, and Timon realizes that his friend has lost his memories. In order to restore Pumbaa's memories, Timon decides to recount their many adventures together. "Boara Boara" Timon starts by telling Pumbaa the story of the Three Natives, but at the end of the tale, the warthog still can't remember his past life. Getting a new idea, Timon decides to show his friend pictures in order to revive his memories. He first shows Pumbaa a photo from Nevada, then one from Africa, and finally, a shot from Canada. Though the other pictures produce no effect on the warthog, Pumbaa comments that the photo from Canada looks familiar. "Yukon Con" After Timon tells Pumbaa the story about Canada, the warthog still can't remember his past life, so Timon reintroduces his friend to Rafiki, Scar, and Simba. Nothing works until Timon shows Pumbaa a flying squirrel. "Saskatchewan Catch" After the flying squirrel's story is told, Pumbaa still can't remember anything. Timon's mood dampens, and he sobs that they will never sing together again. Surprised, Pumbaa asks if they can sing, and the two perform "Stand By Me." After the song comes to an end, Pumbaa comments that maybe he's just hungry, so Timon fetches him a platter of bugs. Pumbaa eats the bugs willingly enough but then spits them back up, forgetting his past taste for them. "Brazil Nuts" Seizing the opportunity to talk about bugs, Timon tells Pumbaa about the time bugs got them into trouble, but Pumbaa remains in the dark about his memories. Desperate, Timon attempts hypnosis on Pumbaa. "Truth or Zaire" The hypnosis doesn't work, but when the storm comes to a stop, Timon decides to visit Pride Rock, where he holds Pumbaa high above the summit. The procedure fails to arouse the warthog's memories. "Never Everglades" After the Pride Rock failure, Timon gives up on ever getting his friend back. Unexpectedly, Pumbaa starts to cry and exclaims that he will never forget Pumbaa Jr.. At this point, the warthog finally gets his memories back, but at almost the exact same instant, Timon is hit by lightning and loses his memories. The only way Pumbaa can bring Timon's memories back is by asking the viewers to rewind the tape and watch the film again. Category:Films Category:Media